


Day #20 - Roleplay

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [20]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Military Training, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick and Kelly have to get through SERE training, if only they could get through meeting each other first...





	Day #20 - Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Kelly backed up into the only hollow he'd been able to find in the area he was running from, only to find it already holding a man, smeared in grease paint and sporting similar equipment to him. He couldn't remember his name, though he had definitely seen him in the classroom earlier on in the week. Flannery or something. What he _had_ remembered from that class was that he definitely didn't want to be paired with him, and yet here they were. This guy was clearly on his team, even though he was the first person he'd actually seen since he'd been dropped in the middle of what seemed to be an endless forest, still, he supposed it was best that he'd run into one of the good guys.

The man looked at him askance, as if to say "this was my hiding spot, fuck off" but he didn't have a chance to say anything actually out loud because they were quickly pushing their backs even further into the hollow as they heard people go past. They didn't know if they were on their team or not, but they didn't want to chance it.

Once the noise had abated, the man turned on Kelly again glared. "You lead them right to me!"

"Did not! They were already on their way this way when I got around them, I couldn't go back so I had to hide. 'Evade' remember?"

"You're an idiot."

"What's your name?" Kelly asked, cheerful as ever.

"Seriously? You want to do introductions now?"

"You want to huddle together for warmth without introductions? I mean, if that's your thing bud, that's fine, but maybe buy me dinner first?"

Nick suddenly realised it was going to be a long, long few hours before he got out of this area, he was just glad that he'd be able to duck this guy as soon as possible and he would hopefully never have to see him again…because this apparently happy go lucky attitude was going to get old _real _fast.

The military was pretty big though. What was the likelihood they'd be in the same area, let alone the same team?

"I'll take first watch." He said, hoping that the man would at least not snore and give away their position.

"Fine with me, I don't think I've slept for days." Kelly replied.

How the fuck could this man not have slept for days and still be like this? No. Nick was very lucky that he'd never see him again, he didn't think he could handle that.

Force Recon was going to be hard enough to get through without _that_ as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
